


No Spell Strong Enough, No Charm Powerful Enough

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reverse Bill Cipher, Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Reverse Dipper Pines, Reverse Gideon Gleeful, Reverse Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: William remembers all of his past at Hogwarts before waking up in the infirmary with Mason by his side.





	1. Chapter 1

William remembered that humid July day when he had gotten his letter. He and his brother Bill had been playing in the woods behind their house.

***

“Bill!” Panted the smaller twin, doing his best to match his brothers fast pace on the familiar path. His messily dyed blue hair was fading and the blonde was coming back at the roots, he brushed a lock behind his ear and pushed himself to run faster. “S-Slow down!”

“Never!” Bill glanced back and his older twin and laughed. “Slow poke!”

While he wasn't paying attention to the path in front of him, Bill snagged his foot on a tree root.

“Brother!” William shouted, as his brother fell in slow motion right before him. He threw out his hands and then suddenly, Bill stopped falling midair. Then after a second or so, the odd anti-gravity moment was broken and he fell to the ground with a thud.

Will was by his brother’s brother’s brother’s side in an instant, his chest was heaving and his lungs burnt.

Bill sat up and rubbed the dirt off of his shirt and looked down at his ankle, it was red. He wiggled it, and without looking at his twin he said, “it happened again.”

It. It had been the strange new occurrences that had been happening to Will over the past year. At first, he thought that they had just been his imagination; but they started occurring more and more. Only Bill knew about them, only Bill he could trust to tell.

First it had been that he made his cavity magically go away, now it was fixing the broken stems of plants and now.. saving Bill.

“I wish it wouldn't,” Will mumbled, hooking his arm around Bill and helping it up.

“But why not? You have powers, Blue, you're like someone from a comic book.” Bill grinned and patted his brother on the shoulder. “I wish I could do those things too.”

The pair of twins awkwardly hobbled off the path to the base of a large tree, Will helped his brother sit down.

“I wish I could just give it to you.” William looked down at the palms of his hands and closed his eyes tightly. “I'm- I'm not normal with this.”

Bill rolled his eyes and picked up a stick from the ground besides him. “So?” He asked, breaking the stick in half, then proceeding to half the halves. “Who cares about being normal?”

“I do, Bill.” Sighed Will, “You- you wouldn't understand.”

“I wouldn't understand, huh?” Bill tossed the broken stick pieces to the ground. “Just because you're twenty two minutes older doesn't mean you've gone through more than me.” He tapped Will’s shoulder and grinned. “Blue, I do understand. I'm weird, I know it. But there's no point in hiding my weirdness just so I can fit it.”

Will stayed quiet for a while, but then he sighed and let his head fall on his brother's shoulder. “But this is different. You just act crazy- I can do weird stuff.. Stuff that would freak out a lot of people.”

“Maybe you're a cartoon character and you're just going through your tragic backstory.”

“Ha ha. Like that makes me feel better.” William smiled and playfully shoved his brother. “This is hardly tragic enough to be a real tragic backstory.”

“Oh hell,” Bill laughed. “How tragic you want to go then?”

“Edward Elric tragic.”

“Damn, Blue, don’t get me stuck in a knight suit would ya?”

The two boys laughed, and then from above them came a small hoot.

Simultaneously, they looked up to see a small brown owl. In it’s it’s stale yellow beak was a letter nearly as big as it was.

The twins looked at each other.

Another hoot came from the owl and it dropped the letter, it swooped and slid in the air until it fell on the ground in front of the boys. The owl took off silently and landed neatly besides Bill, but neither of them noticed.

Bill was the first one to grab up the letter. He read the front of it.

“To William Cipher, under the magnolia tree in the back garden. 218 Strawberry Drive, Chester, Bache.”

“What?” Will swiped the letter from his brother's hands and read the front for himself. It was written in large, loopy cursive. He turned it over and found a large, red, wax seal. He broke it and opened the envelope and pulled out a parchment letter and a few other papers.

He read the first paper aloud.

“Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

Dear Mr. Cipher,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

The term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall   
Deputy Headmistress 

***

And of course he remembered the confusion of the letter and everything it said. But of course he and his brother did everything that the letter said. They wrote back to and gave their letter to the owl that had delivered it (it followed them around until they wrote a reply). Then he had to tell his mother.. oh she was hard to convince. But she still bought his supplies and robes, and she still took him to King’s Cross Station on September 1st.

But one of the things he remembered most clearly was of how jealous Bill was. He was jealous throughout everything, and William knew that he tried not to be, but that was just Bill. He always wears his emotions.

Bill was most jealous though, when Will had to leave.

***

William looked around at all the other students wishing their family goodbye and meeting up with friends. He felt like an odd duck, everyone else had matching black trunks while here he was with his mother's cherry red, wheely suitcase that she took on business trips.

He took a deep breath and turned back towards his family. He had never been away this long before.. and even when he was away from home, Bill was always with him.

He threw his arms around his brother's neck and hugged him tightly, “I'll write you everyday.”

Bill returned the hug, “You know I won't reply everyday.” He laughed, but Will could tell that it was a bit forced.

They pulled away and gave each other a similar look. They could read each other easily, so they mentally said the things that were harder to actually say.

Then Will went and hugged his mother around the waist. She bent down and held him tightly. “My little boys going to be a wizard..” She muttered in a broken voice. Will buried his face in her neck, he could smell her perfume. It was the perfume that she only wore on the best of occasions.

The scarlet train behind them blew its whistle and suddenly all the kids around them started scurrying like mice into it.

William tightened the hug for just an instant and then pulled away from his mother. “I love you both.” He smiled, then grabbed up the cherry red suitcase and ran over to the open door of the train.

The inside was loud, and looked like a normal train.

He walked down the aisle, looking into the compartments; each one seemed to be pretty full. He hoped he would have a place to sit without disturbing anyone. With a worried sigh, he peeked in the last compartment and saw just a white haired boy.

He hesitated for a moment then slid open the door, “Um, do you mind if I sit in here with you?”

The boy looked up, he had been writing in some type of journal. “No not at all.” He smiled and Will felt better.

William walked into the compartment and slid the door shut behind them, he took a seat juxtaposed to the boy.

“I'm Gideon Pines,” the boy said. He shut his journal and placed it on the seat besides him. “Halfblood.”

“Oh um, nice to meet you, I'm Will Cipher. Um- type O positive blood?”

Gideon laughed and shook his head, “Let me take a guess, Will; neither of your parents are a witch or wizard yeah?”

“Yeah?” William asked unsurly.

“Then you're a muggleborn.” Nodded Gideon like it was universal fact.

“Oh-" Will muttered. “I don't- I'm kinda new to the whole.. magic thing.”

“That's okay, man, I'll help you out.”

***

Then there was the train ride with Gideon, William’s first real friend besides his brother.. Oh he couldn't forget that. Gideon told him all about the wizarding world, and even filled him in about Hogwarts.

It all seemed to go so fast, they talked for what felt like minutes but had to be hours. Then, when they arrived at Hogwarts, they both rode in a leaky little boat up to the school together. Then, they were sorted.

***

Gideon had told Will about the houses of Hogwarts on the train ride here, there was Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. The only one that sounded bad was Slytherin. He really hoped that he wouldn't be put there.

Will want first to be sorted, but he still felt like his turn came too quickly.

“Cipher, William!” Read out the loud, stern looking Professor McGonagall.

Will left the comfort of the group of the rest of the unsorted first years and walked up to an old knobby stool in front of the large room. His cheeks burned with embarrassment from all the eyes on him as he sat down.

The stool creaked and he hoped it wouldn't break beneath him. He picked up the large, patched hat as he had seen the other children do and put it on.

It spoke words that he could only hear once he had it on his head.

“What a kind mind, but you have a strong determined heart. Ah, then there's your considerate nature.. Tough, but I say HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat yelled his house aloud for all in the room to hear and William could hear cheering around him.

He room off the hat and sat it on the stool, then ran to the yellow beckoning table where he got his hair tousled and his back roughly patted by other Hufflepuffs.

After a few other kids, two with the last name in a row were sorted. Both were Gleefuls, and both had some- cold look about them; they had to be twins.

The first one to be sorted was a Gleeful, Mabel, as soon as the hat touched her head it belted out “SLYTHERIN!”

After her, went her brother, Gleeful Mason. The hat took longer to decide for him, and William wondered what the hat was saying about him. But like his sister, he was also sorted into Slytherin.

Will watched Mason as he walked to the green table, he wondered why the people at other tables booed whenever someone was sorted into Slytherin. As he watched Mason go to his table, the Slytherin boy turned and looked dead at him with those cold that sent shivers down his skin.

He looked away after that at didn't look at anyone who was being sorted until Gideon’s name was called.

“Pines, Gideon!”

Gideon went up to the stool, and put the hat on his head. It took nearly two minutes for the hat to give an answer, but when it did, William was beyond happy. “HUFFLEPUFF!”

Gideon took off the hat and ran over to the Hufflepuff table and sat right next to William.

***

William wondered. He wondered why he was remembering these things.


	2. Chapter 2

That damned Mason was a big part of William’s life at Hogwarts too. From his first class with him, to playing Quidditch together, he was just such an ass.

It seemed nearly every day that were at each other’s throats for some reason; and they only had three classes together.

Who got higher points on whatever test, and who could do something or other better than the other.

William remembered it clearly. He felt that even while he was in the ‘nicest’ of houses, he couldn't help but dislike that Gleeful boy.

Mason was always rude to him, but not just for being a muggleborn, no, it was also for being a Hufflepuff.

So, William did what he thought was best. He stopped dying his hair, and slowly his natural blonde grew out and he wore his house’s color on his head.

Anger between him and Mason had to last mostly up until their fifth year.

There was still something there, but it wasn't anger. William couldn't wrap his head around it until one fateful night when he had snuck into the library past curfew to obtain a book that told how to become an animagi.

***

It wasn't the first time William had snuck into the library, but it was the first time he had done it alone.

He and Gideon had been planning this night for the past three weeks, but Gideon got engaged in a staged duel with Mabel Gleeful two nights ago and landed himself a weeks worth of detention.

William thought if he could get the book from the restricted section of the library, it would make his friend feel better about having to cure potions by the moon with Professor Snape.

Ducking in to the library, Will caught a glance of wand light rom the far back near the gates to the restricted section.

“What the..” He breathed silently, no one was supposed to be in library during this hour. He drew his wand from inside his robe and bit his lip. Quietly slinking around the massive aisles of books until he was but a row behind from whoever was making the light.

He could hear pages being flipped through aggressively and small mumbles of words.

Peeking through the few empty slots in the bookshelf he was hiding behind, Will spied Mason at a table with one thick, heavy looking book laid out. He couldn't tell what type of book it was, but no matter what he knew it couldn't be good.

From behind the bookshelf he pointed his wand at Mason through a crack between books and mumbled, “expelliarmus,” sending a red jet of sparks out of his wand.

Bright red light momentarily filled the room and Mason spun around, poised with his own wand just when William's spell hit him.

The Slytherin’s wand flew from his hand and Will quickly left his hiding place, jumping infront of Mason. He had his wand pointed at the other fifth year.

“What are you doing here, Cipher?” Mason hissed angrily. Will thought that he could see his cold blue eyes glowing.

“I could ask you the very same thing, Mason.” Will shot back, moving over to the book on the table. He still kept his wand pointed at Mason, but firmly said, “lumos,” lighting the tip of his wand.

Mason snarled, “It's none of your business what I'm doing here.”

“It is if you're looking up something dangerous.” William and Mason shared a glare for a few seconds before he turned back to the book.

He was quiet for a few moments before he spoke in a small confused whisper. “A love potion stronger than amortentia?”

Before William could even process it, Mason had wrenched his wand out of his hand, tossed it to the floor and grabbed both of his wrists and held them behind his back.

“It is none of your business to what I research in my spare time, William.” Mason spat venomous words in Will’s ear, holding on to his wrists with a rough grip.

Biting back a cry of surprise, Will struggled against Mason.”Who are you trying to trick into loving you? You know not even amortentia lasts!”

“Shut up! You don't know my reasons!” Mason pulled William closer to him.

Suddenly came the noise of the large library doors opening and Filtch.

“Look around Ms. Norris,” the cat then sneezed.

William’s breath hitched in his throat, he froze. He could feel Mason’s heartbeat in his back and he prayed to God they wouldn't get caught.

Mason's let go of William's wrists and they just stood there in dark, silent and waiting.

The darkness made it feel like hours but finally Filtch left the boys could finally breathe again.

It took William time to process that they were actually safe and could freely move again, when that thought went through, he noticed that he had been leaning against Mason’s chest; the Slytherin had one hand on his hip.

Heat flooded to Will’s face, he spun around and Mason’s hand fell off of him. “W-What the hell was that for?” He asked in a whisper, worried about Flitch coming back.

“What was what about? We just lucked out of not getting detent-”

“You were holding me!”

“What? No I wasn't, why would I hold someone like you?”

“I don't know, ask yourself that question.”

Mason let out an annoyed sigh. “Fine, you want to know why I was looking up that potion. Don't you?” When Will didn't answer, he continued. “It's because I'm in love with someone.”

“I knew it! You-"

“No you don't know it!” Mason spat. “I'm in love with someone, yes, but I don't want to be in love with them. I can't. I'm making it so I can be with someone else.”

“What? But- that doesn't make sense. If you love someone..” Will looked up into Mason's eyes. “Why can't you love them?”

Mason ran his fingers through his unruly hair. “Status mostly. My family would disown me if they found out the one I loved was a-.. nevermind.”

“What? A muggleborn?” Anger lined William's voice and he took a step closer to Mason, there was hardly any space between them. He could feel his heartbeat pounding angrily in his fists.

“Yes-! William, I'm a pureblood and my family has extremely strict values on blood status. Besides-,” Mason looked the other way. “My family was His closest. Everyone knows that. And if he returns.”

“So? Mason it’s your life, break tradition and love who you want to.”

Mason looked back at William and stayed quiet for a moment. “Okay.” Then swiftly he leaned in and kissed the Hufflepuff without warning.

Will was surprised, he almost pulled away, but he didn't. Mason’s lips were surprisingly warm and he could feel so much in that kiss. He just started to kiss back when Mason pulled away.

Now Will was sure that Mason’s eyes were glowing. He felt his own mouth agape and breathed softly. “Feel b-better?”

Mason looked down at him and licked his lips. “Not quite, not yet.”

With that, Mason wrapped his arms around William's waist and held him tightly. Their lips crashed together. Mason leaned against the table and Will’s arms reached up and slithered around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss.

William really had no idea what he was doing, in the sense of kissing, and why he was kissing Mason; but he didn't think about that. All he thought about was Mason’s lips on his and how this felt more magical than anything he'd been taught in class.

As their kiss progressed, each of their mouths open and it was only momentarily before Mason shoved his tongue in William's mouth and wrestled his tongue to submit.

William felt one of Mason's hand tighten around his hip and he ground his himself closer to the Slytherin’s body, their hips grazing each other.

Their breaths came out hard and quick when they breathed, but neither of them cared if they were being loud now.

Mason slid up onto the table to pulled William into his lap, William tightened his legs about his form.

Finally they ceased their kiss, both of them taking hushed quiet breaths.

Realization crashed down onto William when their lips parted. He had just had a full out makeout session with the guy he thought he hated. But he looked into Mason’s eyes and thought about how he would like to do more than just makeout with him.

“You were right,” Mason hummed, he brought his hand up to Will’s cheek and caressed his cheek. He could feel how hot and flustered the Hufflepuff was. “I really should break tradition more.”

William felt himself leaning into Mason’s touch without really meaning too. His hand was slightly calloused and felt cool against his face. “You should.”

They sat there for awhile until William finally crawled off of Mason’s lap and sat next to him on the table. “So you… you love me?” He whispered, looking at the ground.

“Yes- yes I think I do.”

“You think?” William looked up.

“I mean-, late in the fourth year, you know when we fought even more than usual?”

Will nodded and Mason continued.

“I lived for those tiffs, I didn't even care what they were about. I just felt- drawn to you. And when they were done, I just felt empty and almost sad.”

“That- that does so like love.” He bit his lip. “I guess.. I've started to feel the same.”

Mason reached out and took William’s hand, and the Hufflepuff continued. “But this is all so sudden.”

“I know,” Mumbled Mason, running his thumb across the back of William's hand. “But, it's good that it's sudden. It means that we aren't real yet, it means we have nothing to hide yet.”

“I guess you're still embarrassed about it?” Sighed William.

“Mortified.” Said the Slytherin, but when he saw the saddened look on William's face he spoke again. “I mean, I can't help it. I was raised this way. My parents ideals were beat into my brain so I couldn't live without thinking them.”

“You shouldn't be scared of what your family thinks..”

“William, I'm a blood traitor for this. If my family found out, they'd be dishonored.”

“What's with it with you magic families and your honor?” Will removed his hand from Mason's grasp and put his hands in his lap. “Maybe it's because I'm a muggle born, but I just don't get it. You guys all act like it's the 19th century or something.” He sighed. “Can we- can we just talk about this later? It's late and we have a Herbology quiz tomorrow..”

“Of course, yes.” Mason sighed and hopped off the table, he fished around on the floor and found their wands. He handed William his, and their hands touched for a little too long.

That night William didn't get much sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm loving writing this more than I thought I would??

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from an RP I just started. I know it sounds a bit jumpy, but it'll all make sense soon


End file.
